No sabes nada, Arnoldo
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: A pesar de todos esos años conviviendo con Helga Geraldine Pataki -Quien le revelo su segundo nombre, luego de tanta molesta insistencia- no se acostumbraba a la incomodidad que le marcaba la nueva y reluciente frase de su novia.


Los personajes de **Hey Arnold! No me pertenecen.** Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Craig Bartlett. **

**Todos lo derechos **de la** serie pertenecen **a** Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**.:No sabes nada, Arnoldo:.**

**L**uego de la niñez y seis meses de noviazgo con Helga G. Pataki. Arnold se había acostumbrado a los insultos y apodos dado por su actual novia.

Todas las mañanas por el corredor de la secundaria, Helga cerraba su casillero adjunto al de el, y con una gran sonrisa lo saluda con su típico -y hasta cierto punto agradable- saludo.

-¡Buenas días, Cabeza de balón!-El primero del día. Un típico y cómodo sobrenombre que había conocido toda su vida.

Cuando las cosas no marchaban bien en su relación. Helga arrugaba el entrecejo como antaño hacia su persona. Hablaba en voz elevada, negando rotundamente que estuviera gritando. Sus mejillas se coloreaban en la discusión y ella terminaba diciendo en voz alta.

-¡Eres realmente un zopenco, Arnoldo!- Era un insulto leve. Nada realmente. Los había escuchado peores. Pero, aun así muy utilizado por Pataki en sus ataques de ira. Igualmente acostumbrado a el.

Y a pesar de eso. A pesar de todos esos años conviviendo con Helga Geraldine Pataki -Quien le revelo su segundo nombre, luego de tanta molesta insistencia- no se acostumbraba a la incomodidad que le marcaba la nueva y reluciente frase de su novia.

-_No sabes nada, Arnold_.- Era corta. Cuatro sencillas palabras lo dejaban aturdido.

En un principio, sospechaba que la frase seria pasajera. No se esperaba que sobreviviera ni una semana. La nueva frase sobrevivió casi mes y medio.

Sospecho de igual manera del origen de la famosa frase. Una serie de libros cruzaron por las manos pálidas de su novia. Todos tenían algo en común. Pertenecían a una saga referente a una canción (1). Y probablemente a Helga, se le ocurrió molestarlo de alguna manera, con su falta de cultura literaria -Lo cual, hacia todo el tiempo- Pero realmente nunca obtuvo respuesta sobre sus sospechas contra los libros.

En todo caso. La frase lo llevaba a una pregunta. ¿Que demonios no sabia?

Suspiro, frustrado. Aparto el cuaderno de literatura y observo a su novia. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus facciones, pero iban dirigidas al objeto de su entretenimiento en ese momento -Otro libro- No parecía importarle la tarea de literatura - Y no tenia porqué. Era un genio en la materia-

La literatura, era una de las tantas cosas que Arnold no sabia de Helga. Al mes de su relación, accidentalmente leyó el libro de poemas de Helga -dirigido a el, por supuesto- pensando que era su libreta de algebra -¡Por dios! ¡Todas sus libretas son color rosa! ¿Como no confundirse?- Fue bochornoso al principio, pero lentamente le termino gustando. Tal vez, porque le traía recuerdos de un viejo libro anónimo de poemas, que luego descubriría que no era tan anónimo. A Helga, casi le da un infarto cuando lo descubrió leyendo su libro de poesía y le dio un largo discurso sobre privacidad, después de arrebatarle el libro.

Arnold se sorprendió ligeramente. ¿Y si a eso se refería, Helga?

Realmente no sabía nada de Helga hasta empezada su relación. No sabia hasta después de un mes, que, ella era alérgica a las fresas.

No tenía ni idea que, Helga, había hurgado en el basurero publico por buscar su gorra.

Y... ¿No fue a finales del cuarto mes que le revelo su segundo nombre?

¿Que mas no sabia de su novia?

¡Quería descubrir todo sobre ella! Por su mente se formularon preguntas sobre la razón del excesivo color rosa y del moño que adornaba aquellos cabellos rubios. ¿Seria por el? Era poco probable, pero lo descubriría. Quizás en un tiempo no tan lejano, Helga le diría eso y más. Y solo, tal vez, dejaría de no saber nada. Pero por el momento no quería presionarla -Principalmente porque odia ser interrogada-

Su tarea de Literatura demandaba su atención nuevamente. Llamo a su novia dos veces, para que esta levantara la vista de su libro.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda.- Su dedo señalaba su cuaderno. La mirada de Arnold suplicando era realmente patética, pero Helga no podía resistirla.

-_No sabes nada, Arnoldo_.-Sonrió burlona. Cerro el libro que llevaba leyendo una semana y media, y se levanto de su asiento para ayudar a su torturado novio con la tarea.

-Se que me amas, Pataki.-Fue una replica perfecta. Dejo muda a su novia, con un agradable y poco común sonrojo. Solo por unos leves y maravillosos segundos.

-Eres un miserable gusano egocéntrico ¿Lo sabias?- En leguaje Pataki es "Yo también, te amo". Otra cosa que aprendió Arnold hace una semana.

* * *

(1) Referencia a **Una canción de hielo y fuego**.

Idea surgida de mi apasionamiento a la saga "**Una canción de hielo y fuego**" xD ¡Enserio! **George R. R. Martín** me ha tenido en vela con sus benditos libros. Tengo ojeras que lo prueban (?) xDD. Bueno ya, el titulo viene de la frase que ocupa Ygritte con Jon Nieve (personajes de la novela) "No sabes nada, Jon Nieve" y me pareció una frase que utilizaría Helga para molestar al cabeza de balón, así que empecé a desarrollar la historia. Pero surgieron unos problemillas y me vi obligada a borrar dos veces lo que llevaba de este fic, porque no me convencía. Y este tercer intento me pareció que iba por buen camino. Bueno lo dejo a su criterio

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
